Most television viewers now receive their television signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in a set-top box or other appliance. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
Many content aggregators currently provide electronic program guides (EPGs) to aid viewers in selecting content. Such guides are typically viewable on a particular channel provided by the content aggregator. When the viewer tunes to the EPG channel, lists of available channels and programs are generally provided so that the viewer can identify currently-showing or upcoming programs that are of interest. Many EPGs also include some functionality to assist viewers in filtering or otherwise selecting programs. While EPGs have been well-received by users and currently enjoy wide adoption and use, opportunity remains to provide additional information to the user via the electronic program guide.
It is therefore desirable to create systems and techniques for providing information to the user via the electronic program guide, and in particular to provide information to the user that is responsive to actual usage of the EPG. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.